Until the Next Time
by Ms.Kristen
Summary: What if things had been different for Ron and Hermione. This is a look at their courtship. Based on a true story.


A/N Dedicated to the inspiration for this story. Although we have followed the same path, I spend nights praying that we will not meet the same end.

She could remember their first kiss as if it were yesterday and when she was lonely she would let herself linger and smile at that awkward moment. He had pulled her to the side and asked her permission before placing a small peck on her young lips. They were best friends after all, who better to share that monumental moment with. Even though she was only thirteen years old Hermione Granger felt a spark the first time Ronald Weasley kissed her.

"Until the next time." Ron laughed as he rushed away so that he wouldn't be late for class.

"The next time." Hermione whispered as she watched make his way through the crowded halls. Hermione composed herself and headed to class.

That was the life they had at Hogwarts. Stolen moments hidden from those around them. Even Harry was unaware of their time together. It was a secret that Ron and Hermione shared. And they never spoke of their relationship out loud, even to each other. There were no rules, no commitments. They only shared moments.

Maybe it was because they never told each other how they felt that they fought so much. Maybe it was because deep down they knew that once they made up they would share a moment together. Either way, they spent most of their friendship mad at one and another. But it was a true testament to their friendship that Ron and Hermione would come back to each other. Their relationship was hard and a weaker person would have given up but they stayed strong. After each fight they would sneak off to a quiet corner of the room and once again Ron would kiss Hermione.

"Until the next time." he would say as he squeezed her hand.

"The next time." Hermione would answer.

The night of graduation changed Hermione's life forever. The Golden Trio had celebrated with their families at the Burrow. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her outside. Together they stood in silence as they held one and another under the moonlight slightly rocking to the music that could be heard from inside. Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione's lips the same way that he always did but this time something changed. Instead of speaking he looked into her eyes. Finally after five years their eyes said something that their mouths would never let them say. Ron pulled Hermione to him again and this time kissed her with five years worth of passion. When they broke apart, he looked into her eyes again.

"Until the next time." he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"The next time." she answered as she took his hand. Together they walked hand in hand back into the party. They were in love.

Ron and Hermione were happy and in love. Finally the world saw the passion and the intimacy between the two of them. There was no more hiding. Life was perfect. They spent many nights together, talking the way only lovers do, experiencing each other. Hermione began to dream of the life they would spend together but deep in her heart she knew that their romance couldn't last forever. She was right.

A few months after they had become a couple, tragedy struck with a Death Eater attack on Hogwarts. An attack by a deadly enemy so close to home spurred Harry and Ron to join the special league of aurours headed to a battle that would finally bring an end to the Death Eaters reign of terror. Hermione still thought about the night before he left. Ron held her tight and they stood together in the very same spot where they had finally became a couple. He kissed Hermione and told her that he was leaving so that he could save her from living in a world of terror and despair. Ron told Hermione that even if he died he will die happy knowing that he was loved by her. Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. Ron kissed her lips again before stepping away. He reached over and raised her chin to look into her eyes.

"Until the next time." he whispered.

"The next time." she answered. Hermione watched Ron walk away through swollen eyes. The hot tears on her cheeks clashed with the cool night air, making her shiver as she feel to the ground crying. Ron never looked back.

Hermione wrote to Ron often. She would write Ron long letters full of passion, hopes and dreams and within a few days she would have a reply that was equally touching. Hermione kept all of the letter and tied them in a black scarf that he had given her before placing them in a sacred spot on her nightstand. Slowly the letters stopped arriving as regularly and when they did come they failed to meet Hermione's expectations. They were never satisfying and she longed to see him. Finally after months of waiting, Hermione's wish was came true. Ron was coming home.

The day that Ron returned, Hermione immediately noticed that he had changed. Physically he looked the same but held himself differently as if there was a new air of confidence around him and his eyes seemed to have aged making him look older than he really was. His personality had changed also, making him more of a man's man instead of the gentle being that had left her. But what really struck Hermione as different was the way he held her. The spark was gone, there was no passion. The hug seemed more a formality than anything else. It was moments later when Ron pulled her aside and told her that he would always love her but only as a friend. Hermione couldn't speak. She watched him walk away as her heart broke. She refused to speak to him the entire two weeks he was on leave. But the night before he left again, she found herself alone with him. Without saying a word and with tears running down her face Hermione hugged him. Ron kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear.

"Until the next time." Ron watched Hermione bite her lower lip to keep from speaking. As he turned away he heard her finally answer.

"The next time."

Hermione cried herself to sleep for many weeks. She couldn't find a way to mend her broken heart. She sank lower and lower into a depression. Hermione's only focus was figuring out why he suddenly didn't love her. Love is such a powerful force. A force so consuming and addicting that it can drive a person to madness, to the point where the body starts going through actual withdraws and is desperate for another hit of such a wonderful drug. Which is why when the letters started to arrive a few months later, Hermione fell for Ron again.

The letters reminded Hermione of simpler times. They were filled with the same love and humor that Ron and Hermione had shared. And when the last letter said that Ron was coming home again, Hermione felt like her life was starting to become normal again.

This time Ron's visit only lasted two days. Ron, Harry and Hermione spent the time together just like when they were in school. And just like at Hogwarts, Ron would take Hermione by the hand and they would share hidden moments away from watchful eyes. It was like a fantasy to Hermione to be able to relive the happiest time of her life. The two days flew by and once again Hermione found herself in Ron's arms before he left town.

Ron's eyes seemed to be clouded with guilt as he looked into Hermione's. He told Hermione of a girl that he had met and how this new girl reminded him so much of Hermione. Ron told Hermione that this girl was just a friend, nothing more. Hermione couldn't answer. All she could think about was all the moments her and Ron had shared when they were "just friends". Ron kissed her on top of the head.

"Until the next time." he said.

But this time Hermione didn't answer. As Ron walked away, she promised herself that there wouldn't be a next time. She wouldn't fall for him again.

Months passed. Although Ron still sent Hermione letters, she never replied to them. Soon the letters stopped altogether. Hermione was trying to learn how to live without Ron. She moved to a new house that wasn't full of memories. She dated. Hermione tried to be happy and about a year after the last time she saw Ron, she finally was.

One day while walking a street fair, Hermione ran into Harry. They spent a few minutes talking and laughing about old times. The first time Harry mentioned Ron's name Hermione noticed that the tingling in her stomach was gone. Her heart didn't pound. She was finally over him. Hermione smiled to herself as she continued talking to Harry. As she was about to say goodbye, Harry placed his hand on her arm and told her the thing that would change her world again. Harry told Hermione that Ron had gotten married. To the girl that reminded Ron so much of Hermione. The one that was just his "friend". Harry gave Hermione a weak smile and squeezed her arm before walking away.

All the love, pain and sorrow came flooding back into Hermione's heart. She felt hot tears streaming down her face as she made it to her home. She ran to her nightstand and pulled out the packet of letters. Hermione screamed as she threw the bundle across the room and collapsed on the ground, sobbing, as the bunch hit the wall.

It was three days before Hermione was able to compose herself enough to be seen in public. She walked around in a daze not really eating or speaking. One night Hermione came home from work and saw Ron's letters strewn on the ground from when she had thrown them. Silently Hermione gathered all the letters and went outside. She sat in her front yard under the moonlight and reread all of his letters. After she finished each one, Hermione set fire to the letter and would watch as the ashes were carried off by the wind.

The years passed in a haze for Hermione. She had finally begun to live her life and she was happy once again. Hermione had left most of her old life behind her. Every once in a while a scent or a song on the wireless would remind Hermione of Ron but she wouldn't let herself linger on the memory. He was too painful a part of her past. It wasn't until a once familiar owl dropped a letter at her feet that she felt that once familiar pain.

Hermione starred at Ron's letter trying to decide whether or not to open it. Against better judgment, she slowly opened the letter and read the words that he had written. It told of how much he had missed her and how much he still cared for her. Ron wrote that he was coming to town the next week and that he needed to see her before he left on his next mission. Hermione refused to waste anymore tears on the man that had shattered her heart and threw the letter away.

Hermione was surprised when a letter arrived at her door a month letter. She hadn't seen Hedwig in so long and wondered why Harry would be writing to her. The words on the paper stole her soul and crushed her spirit. Harry's letter told Hermione how Ron had died in battle. It had been a quick death and Harry was with him when it happened but what disturbed Hermione the most were Ron's last words. They weren't of the girl that reminded him so much of Hermione. Ron's last words rung true in Hermione's ears as she sank to the ground crying.

"Until the next time." Ron had asked Harry to tell Hermione right before he died.

"The next time." she answered to the empty room.

A/N Story is based on Actual Events


End file.
